Some tape dispensers are designed to dispense pre-determined lengths of pre-moistened water activated or gummed carton sealing tapes. Once a strip of tape is dispensed, it can be manually applied to the top and/or bottom center seam of corrugated cartons. Additionally, automatic carton sealing machines may dispense pre-determined lengths of pre-moistened water activated or gummed carton sealing tapes, which that machine automatically applies to the carton. These automated machines may apply tape to one side of the carton or to both sides of the carton. Regardless of the machine being automated or manual, free-standing or a table top machine, the tape's adhesive is typically moistened by a brush as the water activated tape passes over the brush. The brush applicator has been around for a long time in the tape industry. Many have tried to find a replacement for the brush, but have failed to be successful. The problem with the brush is that it acquires a layer of adhesive transferred from the tape to the brush during the wetting process. This creates myriad issues: (1) the tape is more likely to adhere to the brush, which can cause the tape to jam; (2) the adhesive, when moistened, transfers residue to the water tank that houses the brush and to other portions of the wetting system; (3) adhesive build-up on the brush interferes with the wicking action upon which the brush dispenses water to the tape; and (4) adhesive build-up on the brush can create streaks in the adhesive on the tape, which can decrease adherence of the tape. Specifically, on reinforced tapes the adhesive is heavier, and during dispensing some of this wipes off on the brushes and runs into the water tank.
Accordingly, preventative maintenance is required to disassemble the wetting system and wash the components with warm, soapy water on a regular basis. Depending on the volume of tape dispensed, the brush may require maintenance every couple of days or weekly. For some dispensers, weekly washing of the brush is recommended by the manufacturer. If the dispenser is not washed weekly, the glue may accumulate and reduce the effectiveness of the moistening system by clogging the brush. On long runs the wetness of the brush is depleted, which decreases the effectiveness and/or evenness of the moistening of the tape. Moreover, the brushes are expensive to replace.
Maintenance of the dispensing machine to clean or replace the brush is expensive because of the lost production time. Accordingly, improved wetting systems are being sought that provide a more durable moisture applicator, cheaper replacement costs, longer time periods between preventative maintenance (cleaning), and one that preferably does not adhere to the adhesive.